Mi amada pecosa
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Una carta de despedida donde te estoy revelando mis sentimientos por ti, lastima que nuestros tiempos no lo permitieron... Gracias por haberme dejado amarte aunque yo quería amarte más que una amiga Yuri sutil Angst Candy x Annie


Querido Candy,

Mi viejo amiga, compañera de aventuras, alma gemela. Candice White Ardley. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero me gusta tu nombre. El viaje que realizan mis labios al pronunciarlo, el dulce gusto que se queda impregnado en mi paladar cuando lo digo en alto. Candy, Candy, Candy

Hace mucho que no hablamos, amiga mía. Muchísimo, si me detengo a pensarlo. Ya tengo 90 años, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Han pasado poco menos de cinco años desde que te vi por última vez, y aun así, se siente como si hubiese sido ayer. ¿Recuerdas que querías formar una familia feliz con Albert? Puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta que yo como tú hemos formado cada una la nuestra, ojalá nos estés viendo desde allí arriba.

Recuerdo cuando Archie yo nos casamos, en aquel entonces fuiste la madrina de la boda o cuando tuvimos a nuestra hija, tú fuiste la partera y lloraste al tenerla en tus brazos. Es increíble, Candy, han pasado tantas cosas….

¿Se habrán reunido contigo Anthony y Stear? Espero que hayas contado todas tus aventuras una y otra vez, hasta que posiblemente Eliza esté harta de escuchar tu nombre en todos lados. No solo eso, tengo ahora un bisnieto… Aquí me tienes, amiga mía, siendo una mujer ejemplar hasta el final. En estos momentos mi bisnieto está enfadado conmigo, no lo culpo ya que apenas es un pequeño niño.

Te escribo desde Japón, más exactamente desde la ciudad donde vive mi yerno, en Kioto... De todos modos, ya soy una vieja anticuada. Veo a la juventud, Candy, y nos veo a nosotras. Veo a mi hijo, a mis descendientes y a sus amigos y no puedo evitar vernos reflejadas, como cuando vivíamos en el hogar de Pony o aquellos tiempos del colegio San Pablo. Desde que te fuiste hace cinco años te echo de menos, todos y cada uno de los días.

Archie y yo seguimos poniendo un plato más en la mesa, esperando que algún día entres por la puerta riéndote y disculpándote por llegar tan tarde o acompañada de Albert. Él y yo nos miraríamos y reiríamos también. De pronto, volvería a tener aquellos… ¿10 años? ¿14 años?

Como sea quisiera volver a ser joven y estaríamos de nuevo en aquel lejano 1912 en aquella colina del San Pablo, sería más mejor que estuviera Patty. Las tres juntas, riendo y comiendo sin ninguna preocupación más. Daría mi vida entera por apenas cinco minutos de esta situación.

Siempre llevo tus cintas rosas conmigo atadas a cada muñeca, como si así pudiese sostenerte la mano todo el tiempo. Es un pensamiento absurdo, pero me proporciona la paz mental suficiente para poder dormir por las noches. De este modo te estoy atrapando a mi lado, sin dejarte ir en ningún momento.

No solo eso, todos los años sigo llevando rosas a tu tumba e incluso te visito el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿Puedes verlos, vieja amiga? Espero que te gusten. Heisuke, mi nieto insiste en plantar rosas en nuestro jardín, creo que por fin voy a aceptar su proposición. Sé que te enfadarías conmigo si se lo siguiese negando; después de todo, son tus flores favoritas.

Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Candy. Así que aquí está: muchísimas gracias por haberme conocido, gracias por haberme querido y gracias por haberme dejado amarte quizás como una amiga pero para mí siempre quería más que eso. Gracias mi querido Príncipe Pecoso… Te amaré por siempre

Ojalá… Ojalá nunca hubiese sido la persona que dio inicio a tus desgracias, quizás así seguiría a tu lado pero de una manera diferente. Estarías aquí hoy. Llevo todos estos años practicando mi disculpa e imaginando escenarios diferentes, formas de evitar que todas esas desgracias se produjeran.

Desde que los Britter me adoptaron, durante esos largos años siempre me considero una tonta y una cobarde y por mi culpa pagaste demasiado pero siempre te has levantado más fuerte… De hecho es una de las tantas cosas que amé, que amo y que amaré de ti… Aparte de tus pecas.

Sé que esta carta es un desorden, y te pido disculpas. Es difícil escribir cuando todos estos sentimientos se agolpan en mi pecho, las lágrimas me nublan la vista y las manos me tiemblan. Si acaso me vieses, Candy… Dirías algo como esto: "No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo una abuela llorona", y después te reirías o llorarías… A veces te considero toda una reina del drama.

Echo de menos tu risa, tu sonrisa, tus ojos verdes, tus pecas, tus labios, tus besos, tus manos. Tu voz y quizás tu cuerpo… Ruda y cursi, otro aspecto que amo de ti

Esto es una despedida, Candy White… De hecho te tenía un apodo especial: Ryoma… Mi príncipe Sakamoto Ryoma, aquí dejo por escrito todo lo que he guardado dentro de mí durante todos estos largos años, desde que tenía 10 años. Quizás lo mande a cualquier dirección de Inglaterra, o quizás no lo mande nunca. No lo sé, pero esto es un adiós; es hora de que pase página.

No voy a olvidarte nunca, amiga mía, pero es hora de que pueda dormir de nuevo por las noches sin llorar, es hora de dejar de poner un tercer plato. Es momento de plantar esas rosas en el jardín. Espérame, Candy, porque volveremos a vernos.

Quizás en la otra vida a lo mejor seremos solo dos enamoradas bajo el cielo de verano, tomados de la mano mientras hablamos. Y te besaré en la mejilla, y en los labios, y en el alma como en tu cuerpo. Seremos solo tú y yo, Candy, disfrutando la vida que la propia sociedad y el tiempo nos la impidió.

Dile a Dios que me espere ahí arriba. Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho, Candy. Ojalá todo el mundo pudiera sufrir tanto por haber querido tanto, lástima que amar a otra mujer es un crimen aunque el mundo avanza más y más

Deseando volver a verte

Annie Britter


End file.
